Arkham Art
by mad-as-a-hatter42
Summary: Can Arkham get through even a simple art class without insident, the answer...NO, i think not. Harley Quinn and Poision Ivy friendship. OneShot, rated for violence and language


**Arkham Art**

**By mad-as-a-hatter42**

**An: I don't own any of the characters, but the story is my own, inspired by my Art and Religion classes**

It was dark. Harley could neither hear nor see anything but blackness. Time and Space didn't matter here. The gentle hum of voices and occasion cackle of laughter was almost incoherent. She was falling…falling…falling…

"Harley get that box off your head, you look ridiculous and people are beginning to stare!"

Pulling the box of her head, Harley Quinn shook out her pigtails and looked around. The light was very bright and harsh on her eyes after being under the box. She and Ivy were in the Arkham art room, where clay was the topic of the day. The shrinks had said that they would be able to keep their work afterwards, and take it with them after they had finished Arkham. Harley had thought this was a terribly nice thing to do, but Ivy had explained that they would first be studied to show the persons mental state.

Harley sighed and put the box down on the floor. The models each reflected the people's personality to a tee. Riddler had somehow turned his mud coloured clay lime green, and was making a huge question mark, while two face made a coin, and Harley a hyena.

Harley preferred not to talk about her hyena. It had been a constant source of bother in her mind for weeks now. The head too big, the body wonky and the tail not even on yet! Harley glanced jealously over at Ivy's perfect replica of a bonsai tree and began to attack her messed up model with a new passion.

Looking up, Ivy saw her wedge what looked like a leg, but she couldn't be sure, onto the model with particular force.

"You look cheerful this morning Harl," she commented, her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"I'm not," came the snappy reply.

Ivy sighed and put down her craft knife. She had spent many long hours trying to explain sarcasm to Harley with no avail. Her incoherent comrade oversaw all tips, hints or measures she took.

She leaned over to Harley, " What's the matter Harl, you seem out of sorts?"

"Its this stupid model," sniffed Harley, beginning to break down, "it won't do what I want it to do!"

"You can't get all upset just because of a model," Ivy said soothingly.

"It's not just the model, that's alright I suppose, it's Mr J, he's in solitude again, and I know how all who love him will miss him!!!"

Ivy let out a soft groan. Joker had turned up 2 weeks ago, carried by the Batman. Ivy hadn't thought much of Arkham before he'd turned up, but after was immeasurably worse. His cackling laughter unsettled almost all the inmates, making them restless and hot tempered. The cells had been in lockdown twice due to his escape plans and once due to the murdering of a guard. Yes, they all loved Joker, but it was the sort of love that families have for each other. The "I want to kill you" sort of love.

With a desire to change the subject, Ivy turned to Harley.

"Lets play a game," she offered, willing to risk even I spy to prevent the Joker being the topic of convocation.

All smiles Harley through her hands in the air, and was about to shout yay, when she was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw a fist coming through mid air towards her face. Harley, being intelligent, knew that when fists contacted one's face, it hurt like hell, so she ducked, letting the fist go right over her head and crash into the metal table.

Penguin yelled and swore as he waved his hand around trying to restore feeling to his fingers. Harley got up off the floor yelling.

"What'd you do that for?!?!?!?!"

"YOU GOT DIRT ON MY NEW TUX!!!!" bawled Penguin as he gestured to the brown clay stain.

"It was an accident!" Harley shouted back

"Oh yeah!" he cried

"Yeah," she said back.

It was at this point, penguin caught sight of her model. Having never seen it before, he couldn't have been able to keep a straight face even it he tried.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked, quizzically

"Your hyena looks constipated," he replied through the laughter

"MY HEYNA LOOKS LIKE A RAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Harley. She attacked!

Swinging her fists at him, penguin stopped laughing and tried for another punch, by Harley deflected it and back flied out of reach…. landing on top of Riddler's lime Green question mark. Riddler bellowed and rushed at ivy, knocking her to the ground along with two faces clay coin. Two face joined the fray and soon the whole room was full of fists, clay and the sound of laughter as Ivy rolled around on the table.

A red light flashed overhead and a siren sounded, as guards rushed in upon the brawling prisoners. Being grabbed from behind by two guards, Harley aloud herself to be dragged back to her cell. On her way out of the room, she saw ivy being escorted out by one guard, simply it seemed, to stop her collapsing with laughter.

"Same time tomorrow Harl," she choked out.

Harley smiled, seeing the funny side, " Well I was planning on going to Alaska, but this is better than anything!"

The two were lead away down separate corridors, both howling with laughter.

**AN: Please review, I really want to think of a better last line, but I think other people can do better. I will praise you at the end if I do, that's a promise. For this material I thank ELL and Obsesser, who both know who they are! :P**


End file.
